


【慎马】味蕾挑逗Tastesmith

by 工地猛男爱好者F子 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Fork/Cake Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E5%B7%A5%E5%9C%B0%E7%8C%9B%E7%94%B7%E7%88%B1%E5%A5%BD%E8%80%85F%E5%AD%90
Summary: Fork&Cake设定人群中存在着数量稀少的Fork、Cake体质的人。Fork：味觉系统异于常人，通常表现为味觉迟钝或丧失，只能被cake的味道吸引并品尝到cake的味道。Fork因为对cake的攻击性，一旦暴露身份就会被列为危险人群，所以往往会隐匿在人群中。Cake：对fork有原始的吸引力，除了毛发和指甲，其余血肉体液都是Fork可以食用的部分，cake自己无法闻到自己的香味从而判断出自己是cake，往往是受到fork攻击或者被人指出才会意识到。为了保护自己，cake会在身上贴上特殊的“屏蔽贴”，防止被fork发现。
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma, Sano Reo/Sekiguchi Mandy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. 楔子

长谷川慎打开餐盒，热气氤氲，香气扑鼻，松软鲜嫩的和牛肉片覆盖在晶莹剔透的白米饭上，让人食指大动。

长谷川慎双手合十轻声说了句“我开动了……”轻轻夹起一片牛肉，随即就感受到一股炽热的视线。

沙发另一侧，川村壱马正团在沙发上，过于宽大的衣裤衬得他更加瘦削，小小的脸埋在帽子和衣领中看不清全貌，只露出一双杏眼，那双眼睛此时眯着，透过黑色的刘海定定的看过来。

长谷川慎只好放下肉，询问的看向川村壱马，两人之间自然有着不必开口的默契。

“你吃你的……”川村壱马懒懒开口，在沙发上动了动，支起身体，纤细的手腕努力伸出衣袖，可最终还是萌萌袖的样子，支着脑袋继续看着长谷川慎。

长谷川慎视线重新看回餐盒，又夹起一片肉，有些含糊的抱怨着：“刚刚要一起订餐，是Kazuma桑不要的，现在又这样……”

川村壱马嘿嘿笑起来：“因为我不饿嘛……”一贯低沉磁性的嗓音因为句尾的上扬，莫名带上几分撒娇的意味。

于是，长谷川慎夹起肉递向川村壱马的方向：“所以呢，要不要吃一口？”

川村壱马慢悠悠从沙发上起身，先向筷子上的肉凑过去，中途却又改了主意，左手伸出抓住长谷川慎拿筷子的右手，一齐把肉重新放回餐盒里去，随后不顾筷子掉在桌上，手指强行插进长谷川慎的指缝紧紧相扣。

长谷川慎视线正随着被握住的手游走，刚皱眉要开口，一转头却被川村壱马的双唇封印。

“Ka…zu…”长谷川慎含糊的开口，川村壱马的舌头借机挑开长谷川慎的牙关，勾住了对方被突袭而慌乱的舌头，唇舌交缠，川村壱马汲取着甘美的津液，只觉得自己像个贪得无厌的饿狼，原本交握的手继续用力，同时伸出右手格挡开长谷川慎赶来救援的手臂，熟门熟路按在长谷川慎已经敞开的怀抱里施力，对方象征性的挣扎了一下，就顺着力道倒在沙发上，川村壱马自然得寸进尺，整个人趴进长谷川慎的怀里继续深入着这个“吻”。

这是在乐屋，队员和staff随时会进来，长谷川慎知道川村壱马一向是谨慎的人，越是这样，长谷川慎反而不敢轻易打断这个吻，他的手轻轻挣脱束缚后，安抚的摸着川村壱马的后背，却不成想宽大的上衣早在川村壱马爬进长谷川慎怀里时就卷的飞起，长谷川慎的手就触摸到了一片细腻的肌肤。

手不自觉挑开上衣，大手游走在衣服下，触摸着大片的肌肤，长谷川慎忍不住轻轻把川村壱马搂进自己怀里，回应起这个吻。

川村壱马还未觉察到危险，直到长谷川慎另一只手臂也搂住他的腰，一个旋身，川村壱马就被长谷川慎压在身下，正品尝弟弟味道而餍足的眼睛在和长谷川慎幽深的眼睛对视的一瞬终于清醒了几分。

“Ma…koto……”川村壱马来不及说什么，已经被捏住下巴吻了过来，他挣扎着想从长谷川慎怀里起身，但vo那纤细的体格在常年Krump的per面前毫无招架之力。  
情况紧急，川村壱马轻轻咬了一下长谷川慎的舌头，在长谷川慎吃痛的时候迅速让弟弟起身坐好，他自己则一跃回到沙发另一侧窝着。

与此同时乐屋门被推开，先飘进来的是音调堪比女高音的RIKU：“唉？？真的吗？你可别骗我？！”紧跟之后是同样沉浸在闲聊话题中的浦川翔平和武知海青，吉野北人落在最后附和着：“没有骗你哦！虽然我也觉得不可思议！”一行人并没有注意到房间里的异样。

尽管没有被队友们撞破，长谷川慎还是下意识捂了一下自己的唇，口腔里是蔓延开来的血腥气。

“Kazuma，又不吃饭啊？”Riku这才看向沙发上缩成一团的川村壱马，其他队友也纷纷把视线投射过来。

川村壱马心情大好的在沙发上蠕动着坐起身，口齿不清的嘟哝着，“吃过了哦！”

队友们大呼小叫表示不信，毕竟川村壱马为了瘦身常年节食，人尽皆知。

“多谢款待~”川村壱马故意双手合十大声喊着，眼睛却不经意的瞥向长谷川慎，队友们毫无察觉，只是一阵哄笑。

长谷川慎抿着嘴，一只手无意识的触碰着自己衣服下的肌肤，那里贴着一张功能难以向众人轻松描述的“屏蔽贴”。

即使已经知道川村壱马只是因为fork&cake的体质才对自己做出这样那样的事，可是自己却不知不觉中……

“Makoto？”武知海青有些疑惑的开口：“你脸怎么这么红？身体不舒服吗？”

长谷川慎只是摇摇头，重新拿起筷子开始大口吃饭，丝毫不顾舌头上的伤口，隐隐作痛。

川村壱马重新把自己的脸埋进衣服里，目光依然勾勒着长谷川慎的轮廓，舌尖之上还残留着一丝咬伤长谷川慎时吸的一口鲜血，反复品味了几圈才恋恋不舍的咽下。

这样的美味，下次再品尝，就不知是什么时候了呢。


	2. 饥饿

一切事情都不是毫无征兆的，特别是在川村壱马发现自己Fork体质之后，再看向自己之前的人生，很多疑惑都会迎刃而解。

小时候的他不像一般fork那样有明显的“厌食”倾向。

相反，不管是妈妈做出什么样口味的饭菜，甚至有时候是变质了的食物，他总是吃不够般一扫而光，从来没因为“挑食”的问题让父母烦恼过，甚至因为食欲旺盛，变成了一个人见人爱的“小胖墩”。

转折发生十五六岁的时候，他那时候还是EXPG大阪分校的学生，有了很多和同龄人相处的时间，一次误喝了同学携带的高浓度盐水而毫无觉察，还有一次被骗去吃超辣的料理却毫无反应……

他察觉到自己确实对味道有些迟钝，虽然他以前总认为，别人夸张的表示“好吃”、“好甜”、“好辣”的样子，都是出于社交礼仪装出来的。

不过，味觉有些迟钝也没有什么影响，特别是不影响自己唱歌，因此他也没有多放在心上。

再次的转折是发生在第二次武者修行的时候，那时候他已经下了狠心瘦身，并颇有成果，过去的肉肉脸完全不见， 甚至可以称得上是“形销骨立”了。

至于味觉，说实话，每天煮青菜、鸡胸肉、蛋白粉的他，吃的也根本就是些没有味道的东西，和组合前景、个人未来相比，味觉这种小事不值一提……

终于，等他意识到的时候，他的味觉，几乎完全消失了。

从此以后，饥饿，无时无刻不伴随着川村壱马，首先是节食导致身体发出的求救信号，算是人体生理本能的正常表现吧。

但在饥饿之上，还衍生出另一种奇怪的失落感，这种失落感是从小就有，随着他的长大觉醒而越发浓烈：因为川村壱马渐渐明白，自己无论吃到什么美食，都味同嚼蜡，即使吃到撑破肚皮，心理上的缺失却永远无法填满。

对于其他人而言，美食除了让人生命延续，更是一种鼓舞和奖励，是“人”活着的证明，这份证明，川村壱马无论如何也不得其门而入。

所以，川村壱马放弃了，起码不会因为嘴馋偷吃而毁掉瘦身成果不是吗？这么看味觉丧失大概还是有些好处的。

可惜精神上的胜利法终究会失效，生理上的饥饿和心里上的饥饿一齐折磨着川村壱马，在此之外，还要考虑二次武者修行的团队是否还有出路和未来，明明满心焦虑和疮痍，偏偏还要精神百倍的上台表演和互动。

在黑夜中行走，仅凭一股信念支撑，川村壱马犹如幽魂飘荡，不知自己能在这人世坚持多久。

直到那一天，他尝到了世界上最不可思议的美妙味道，黑白色的人生，突然有了色彩。

算来已经第二次武者修行的最后几站了，演出结束，川村壱马朝台下聚集的观众挥挥手，转身走入后台，却意识涣散一个趔趄。

“小心！”一双臂弯及时护住了川村壱马，“Kazuma君又没吃饭吗？”

川村壱马眼前的黑暗半晌才散去，对上的就是长谷川慎盛满担忧和不认同的双眼。

“谢啦！”川村壱马却不在意的笑了笑，轻快的拍了拍长谷川慎的肩膀，故作轻松的继续前行。

长谷川慎无奈的把脖子上挂的毛巾扯下来，擦着发丝上不断低落的汗水跟上去。

“天越来越热了，体力的消耗也就更大。”长谷川慎忍不住劝着，“虽说塑形一定要控制饮食，但也不能像Kazuma君这样，不说效果可能不佳，对身体也不好的！”作为从小就练舞、塑形、练身房的专业舞者，长谷川慎自然懂得比川村壱马更多。

“没事没事！”川村壱马不在意的挥挥手，“我也不是完全不吃啦，况且我的塑形成果不是很显著么？”

长谷川慎原本就不是能言善辩的人，一时也不知该如何反驳：“这个自然是我很佩服Kazuma君的地方，可是……”长谷川慎忍不住皱着眉头，还想再劝。

川村壱马看到可爱弟弟烦恼的样子忍不住一阵心暖，于是他笑笑，露出一排米粒般的白色牙齿，优美的指尖戳上长谷川慎拧紧的眉头：“好了，小孩子不要总皱眉头。”接着指尖轻柔的把长谷川慎的眉头展开。

等指尖收回来的时候，一片湿漉漉，自然是沾上了长谷川慎额头的汗水，川村壱马盯着指尖，而长谷川慎有些不好意思的笑了笑，露出一对儿可爱的酒窝，然后把手上的毛巾递过去。

正在此时，长谷川慎的手机响起，他立刻接听：“reo桑？”

川村壱马闻声也看过去，打电话过来的应该是公司前辈佐野玲於，果然，长谷川慎朝川村壱马示意了一下，把毛巾挂在川村壱马手腕上，找个地方接电话去了。

川村壱马盯着晶莹的指尖，沾满长谷川慎的汗水，意外的，倒也没有厌恶或者恶心的情绪。

在拿过毛巾擦掉的前一秒，川村壱马神使鬼差的把指尖凑近鼻端，心脏一阵狂跳，喉咙干涩发紧，等到他回过神来，双唇微启，已将湿润的指尖含入口中，川村壱马吓了一跳，急忙把手指抽出，却不料舌尖和潮湿的汗液碰撞在一起。

木头一般迟钝的舌尖，仿佛被带着闪电的鞭子狠狠抽打了一下，令人战栗的美味在口腔中四散绽放，瞬间冲向身体各个角落，川村壱马只觉得被说不上来是震颤还是快感的体验迎头痛击，双膝一软跪在了地上，心脏仿佛下一秒就要爆炸，他觉得自己像从水里捞出来的鱼，拼命喘着气， 努力想抓住什么当做救赎。

还要，我还想要。

川村壱马颤抖着把手腕上的毛巾拿过来，这是被长谷川慎汗水浸湿的毛巾，川村壱马把脸深深埋入其中，终于追寻到一丝丝美味的气息，却好像被一层什么隔住了一样，他忍不住又伸出舌头，轻拭湿润的织物，连环爆炸一般的快感让他险些掉下眼泪，牙齿狠狠噬咬起毛巾，犹如沙漠中绝望的行人咀嚼着不知是糖还是毒的美味，就算下一秒死去，能尝到这个味道，也满足了。

随后，从未有过的可怖饥饿感和空虚感笼罩着跪在地上绝望的人。

我要这个味道，更多。

尝过美味的人，就不可能再甘心于以往那个黑白暗沉的无聊世界了。

这是人世中不该存在的极限体验，所以注定是植根于扭曲欲望之上的恶之花，那不是救赎，而是诅咒，犹如风暴中的大海中引人失智的塞壬女妖，席卷而来的失控，最终引导向的终点，只有甜蜜沉沦中的死亡。


	3. 两难

川村壱马头脑昏沉的坐在武者修行的移动车里，他的旁边，是长谷川慎毫无防备的睡颜，这是前往第二次武者修行终点站的旅途中。

就在不久前，他从队长Likiya和阵那里收到了参演HIGH＆LOW演唱会的安排。High＆low这个时间跨度两年、集结了公司在行业全部人脉的大型企划，动员了全公司所有出道团体和个人，这种级别的舞台上，能给予还在武者修行中的他们单独表演的时间，是机会更是压力。

他们都明白，这次舞台，是向全公司包括制作人Hiro桑在内展现二次武者修行成果的试炼舞台，组合是不是就到此为止，他们的命运如何，大概就在这几首歌表演时间里。

按理来说，这应该是排除所有杂念专心准备的时候。

可是……

汽车冲进隧道，昏黄的隧道灯渐次照亮川村壱马的思绪万千的侧脸，点亮手机，再次看到自己这几天来关于“fork体质”的搜索结果。

天生或后天的味觉丧失，特别是在成年后味觉完全丧失。

往往伴随着“暴食”或“厌食”的倾向，体型过胖或过瘦，大部分人营养不良。

存在较大程度的抑郁、狂躁甚至双向障碍的可能性，小部分群体有反社会人格特征，大部分fork终生伴随着严重的自杀倾向，其中20岁到30岁是fork自杀率最高的年龄段。

对fork体质的人来说，唯一能获得“美味”的途径是捕获“cake”体质的人，“cake”体质的人，除了指甲和毛发外全是fork的“食物”。许多fork为了饱腹，残忍的伤害和吞噬掉了cake，社会和人性的双重压力也是fork心理崩溃的来源。

汽车颠簸了一下，旁边沉睡的长谷川慎就倚靠到了川村壱马的肩上，川村壱马下意识放松了肩膀，让长谷川慎靠的更舒服。

视线再返回手机屏幕，他有些怀疑自己就是“Fork”体质，而慎就是“cake”体质……

但世界上会有如此巧合的事吗？

川村壱马抱着徒劳的侥幸心理。

屏幕上，是一个叫“捕获美味”的匿名论坛，里面正有人分享着照片，一个雌雄莫辩的清秀孩子，不省人事的躺在一张破旧带着斑斑血迹的床上，暴露在照片中的部分不着片缕，苍白的手臂上全是新旧不一的伤口，最新划破的伤口正在往外滴着鲜血，底下精致的高脚杯被一只青筋暴起的手故作优雅的托举着，猩红色的血液滴落在酒杯中，宛如一杯上好的红酒。

“这次的C，味道还可以，就是太小了总哭闹，玩的不尽兴！”

照片的介绍这么说着。

底下全是一片或羡慕嫉妒又阴阳怪气的跟帖，更有人也跟帖发布了自己在吃东西，川村壱马扫了一眼，发现那竟是一节断掉的手指。

胃里一阵翻腾，川村壱马迅速熄灭手机屏幕。

不可能的，一定不是的，我怎么会和这种人渣是一种体质呢？又看向旁边睡得香甜的长谷川慎，论坛中看到的那个不省人事的cake照片还回荡在川村壱马的脑海中，想象着躺在那里的人变成长谷川慎，川村壱马拳头瞬间握紧，如果有人敢这样伤害慎，我一定不会放过他！

川村壱马舒展开手臂，轻轻把长谷川慎揽进怀里，脑海中那个cake身上流血的伤口，那节沾着鲜血的手指却一直盘旋着，那些血液、那些文字怎么也甩不开。

Fork……难道我也是这样的魔鬼吗?未来的我，会伤害慎吗？

川村壱马手臂用力把长谷川慎抱紧，仿佛只要身体足够的贴近就可以获得安全感。

长谷川慎有些不舒服的挣扎了下，川村壱马才恍然惊觉，稍稍放松了下。

“天黑了？到了吗？”长谷川慎微微睁开眼睛。

“在隧道里。”川村壱马轻声说

长谷川慎这才发现自己正躺在川村壱马肩上，急忙起身：“啊，抱歉……”

川村壱马摇摇头：“没关系，再睡会儿吧！”

长谷川慎正贪恋川村壱马舒服的肩膀，却又不好意思真的一直躺着。

“好了好了没关系！”川村壱马自然看穿了这一切，手臂又伸过去，把长谷川慎的头按在自己肩膀上，“你就睡吧，肩膀借给你！”

长谷川慎有些羞涩的笑起来，露出两个可爱的酒窝，含糊不清的说着：“Ka…zu……总是对…我这样好……”

川村壱马哼哼笑了笑，挑眉等着弟弟多表扬几句，可惜长谷川慎蹭了蹭肩膀，嘟哝了几句带着睡意的话，就又睡了过去。

川村壱马无奈看着长谷川慎还带着少年稚气的睡颜，虽然只比自己小一岁，但总觉得慎是需要照顾的小孩子呢。

记不清最初见到长谷川慎时的心理活动了，组合里全是帅哥不假，但在川村壱马心里，长谷川慎一定是最帅气的那个，尽管有时候，慎有些慢热和孩子气，可他坚韧又善良，让人忍不住想靠近，组合成立到两次武者修行，川村壱马时不时的像老母亲一样在内心感叹，慎渐渐长大了，更有男子汉气概了，可心里却时常觉得，慎还是那个初见时满脸稚气的孩子。

这样的美好存在，川村壱马不会允许任何人破坏，哪怕是自己。

哪怕是自己。

川村壱马手中把玩着惯常用的十字架装饰的克罗心吊坠，狠狠把十字架攥在手心，那些选择自杀的fork，川村壱马突然能体会到他们绝望的心情，如果未来的自己真的要伤害慎，那自己一定会在理性完全丧失前选择结束自己的生命。

在此之前，请让我守护着慎。

黑暗的隧道中，川村壱马轻轻凑近长谷川慎，双唇微微触碰了长谷川慎的额头，咽下疯狂分泌的口水，他咬紧了牙，把头别开，看向窗外。


	4. 失智

“reo前辈……”浴室的镜子前，长谷川慎赤裸着上身，一边讲电话一边用浴巾松垮围住下半身，露出漂亮的人鱼线和鼠蹊，仔细看就会发现，他的胸口、后腰，鼠蹊位置，贴着不甚明显的肉色“屏蔽贴”。

电话那头，自然是远在东京的公司前辈佐野玲於。

“谢谢您，总算是在屏蔽贴失效的最后一天收到了……”长谷川慎一边把自己胸口中央的屏蔽贴撕下，一边对电话那头的人感恩戴德。

长谷川慎从小就进了公司旗下的舞者培训学校，佐野玲於只比他年长不过3岁，但当时就已经是能独当一面的存在了，在长谷川慎选择加入Rampage后，也是在佐野玲於的鼓励下才重新开始修习Krump，这样亦师亦兄的关系，让长谷川慎对佐野玲於有着无条件的信任，即使他什么都闻不到。

是的，cake自己闻不到“cake”的气味，往往是受到Fork攻击后才会经由各种途径得知，而大部分悲剧也就是这样诞生的，像长谷川慎这种，被佐野玲於指出，并细心指导做好保护措施的cake，可以说万中无一。

前辈毕竟是前辈，即使没把所谓的“cake”体质放在心上，长谷川慎还是会听佐野玲於的话——关于fork的危险、以及无论何时都要贴好屏蔽贴的要求。

这次武者修行，偏偏屏蔽贴丢了一包，他拜托佐野玲於从东京邮寄过来，可惜行程匆忙，小分队一直在路上奔走，屏蔽贴涉及绝对秘密，他又不敢告诉队友或staff，小小的包裹就跟在行程后面，总是阴差阳错。

屏蔽贴有最佳使用期限，过了时间不更换，据说效果会越来越打折扣，可对于长谷川慎而言，新的屏蔽贴不到，他就不敢撕掉旧的。

终于，武者修行的最后一晚，算算日子也是旧屏蔽贴彻底失效的这一天，新屏蔽贴姗姗来迟。

“你屏蔽贴超长用这么多天，效果肯定是每天都在打折扣……”佐野玲於依然后怕，“最近没遇到什么危险吧？”

长谷川慎把后腰上的屏蔽贴缓缓撕下来，超长使用的屏蔽贴历经汗水浸泡，紧紧吸在皮肤上，“没有的，最近接触的都是成员和staff，就算不贴屏蔽贴也没事啦！”

“你别忘了，你自己闻不到cake的气味，也不知味道泄露了多少！”佐野玲於一向冷淡的声音都显得有些苦口婆心，“就算被fork盯上了你也不知道啊！”

长谷川慎嗯嗯应和着，一边找到自己的小腹靠下的位置，最敏感也是最重要的屏蔽贴，试探着掀起一个角，“放心吧，就算真有fork攻击过来，大家都在，我也不会有事的……”

“总之，无论何时都要贴好屏蔽贴，即使是队友和manager……”

电话里的人还没说完，长谷川慎听到外面的动静：“前辈，好像是kazuma君回来了，先不聊了！”

酒店房间大门咔哒关上，磁性好听的声音雀跃的传来：“慎，快来！”

长谷川慎急忙应答：“我在浴室里！”低头看着最后的屏蔽贴，心一横，猛撕下来，原本就是敏感的鼠蹊部位，长谷川慎只觉疼痛直冲天灵盖，忍不住闷哼一声，冷汗冒了满头。

“慎？你没事吧？”川村壱马疑惑的询问声由远及近，长谷川慎很快就透过浴室磨砂玻璃看到模糊的人影。

“我没事……”长谷川慎不敢大意，把撕下来的旧屏蔽贴卷起来，小心扔进垃圾箱。又拿起新的屏蔽贴，低头一看，小腹腺体的位置破了皮，正在缓缓往外渗血。

“慎？你还好吗？”门外的川村壱马又迟疑的敲敲门，长谷川慎拿浴巾草草压了下伤口，迅速贴好胸口和后腰上的屏蔽贴，可鼠蹊上渗血的那部分怎么办呢？长谷川慎思考着对策。

“快出来吃蜜瓜！”外面的川村壱马兴致高昂，又敲了敲门，接着不怀好意的揶揄着，“行了，不用化妆了，咱们两个谁跟谁呢？”

门猛的被拉开，手捧一片蜜瓜的川村壱马微微抬头就看到头发半湿的长谷川慎，介于少年和成熟男人气质之间的漂亮身体，浴巾围在极其靠下的位置，刚沐浴完的水珠正顺着发丝和身体往下滑落，川村壱马甚至都不太敢低头看，弟弟什么时候成了这么成熟的男人了……

长谷川慎则迅速低头啃了一块蜜瓜含在嘴里，“唔…谢……”啃着蜜瓜嘟嘟囔囔的道谢，长谷川慎遮掩着没来得及贴好的屏蔽贴走出了浴室。

“喂！”川村壱马又好气又好笑，“竟然直接啃过来，你以为只有你有洁癖吗？”

“哎？我以为整块都是给我的呢……”长谷川慎毫无愧色，背对着川村壱马熟练的把屏蔽贴塞进自己枕头底下，接着坐在床边挡住枕头，盘算着晚上川村壱马睡了，伤口也该愈合的差不多，到时候再偷偷贴好。

“好啊你！”川村壱马毫无觉察，跟着走过来，朝坐在床上的长谷川慎递过蜜瓜，未等弟弟伸手接，川村壱马迅速收回，就着长谷川慎啃过的地方又咬了一口，再递给长谷川慎，“给，我就吃一口，剩下都是你的！”

川村壱马知道长谷川慎有些洁癖，绝不会吃别人咬过的东西，果然长谷川慎露出夸张的嫌弃表情，一脸“你是故意的吧？”

川村壱马满脸得意，正要把蜜瓜收回去，却不想长谷川慎气不过，扯住川村壱马的胳膊就把他扯到床上，川村壱马哈哈大笑，一只手护住蜜瓜，一只手撑在被子上，而长谷川慎则凑过来，张开嘴冲着蜜瓜咬去，自然是瞄准没被川村壱马碰过的地方，川村壱马怎么会让他如愿，长谷川慎只来的及含了一下蜜瓜，就被川村壱马抽走，并示威般的又在长谷川慎含到没吃到的地方狠狠咬了一大口。

“Kazuma君哪里有点前辈的样子，简直是小学生嘛！”长谷川慎气呼呼，决定不跟川村壱马一般见识，率先坐直身体，又把倒在床上笑的直不起腰来的川村壱马拉起来。

两人暂时休战，并排坐在床上，川村壱马惬意的倚着长谷川慎，腮帮子鼓鼓的开始咀嚼抢到口的蜜瓜。

“好吃吗？”长谷川慎忍不住露出笑容，用自己都意识不到的温柔表情注视着川村壱马。

川村壱马沉浸在小学鸡战斗胜利的喜悦中，点点头开始咀嚼，蜜糖一般的滋味在口腔中炸开，瞬间传递到了川村壱马每个毛孔，这蜜瓜……川村壱马从没吃过这么好吃的蜜瓜，可是刚刚和翔平他们一起吃的时候，并没有什么特别的……

有些犹豫，川村壱马决定再咬一口确认，却冷不丁被长谷川慎“唰”的抢走，川村壱马呆呆看过去，长谷川慎带着两个可爱的酒窝笑的得意，亏他能找出第三个没被川村壱马咬过的地方，大口啃了起来。

川村壱马的心脏猛的收缩，被罪恶感侵占，他反应过来，不是蜜瓜好吃，而是慎舔过的蜜瓜，那里沾上了慎的体液，所以，他品尝到的，其实是cake的味道。

看着长谷川慎心无阴霾在面前笑着的样子，川村壱马心中愧疚和恐惧的情绪伴随着口腔中蔓延的美味肆意发散，慎又怎么会知道，此时的川村壱马内心翻腾着怎样疯狂的渴望，如果慎知道自己是fork的事……

明明亲切的喊慎“弟弟”，心中却是那些可怕的想法，如果被慎知道了，那一切就都完了……

更糟的是，一旦川村壱马察觉到这种渴望，随之，嗅觉也跟着敏锐起来，他感觉慎那边渐渐扩散开美味的气息，而且越来越浓郁。

慎轻轻咬着蜜瓜，齿间偶尔闪现的舌头；被汁液浸透，红润性感的双唇；刚刚沐浴完，不知是水滴还是汗珠，沿着白皙的脖颈往下滑落；胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏，肌肉覆盖下是鲜红血液诞生喷薄的心脏；漂亮的腹肌下方，浴巾在刚刚的“战斗”过后更加松垮……

川村壱马只觉得头脑越来越昏沉，他觉得呼吸不畅，心脏在胸腔时快时慢的跳动，仿佛下一秒就要罢工。

好想要，我想要，品尝慎的味道……

抢着吃的东西就是香，长谷川慎把一片蜜瓜啃的精光，其实他并没有多了不起的洁癖，不和人分享食物，只是作为cake保护自己的谨慎手段，当然，长谷川慎也承认，自己的很多条条框框，都不适用于川村壱马，自己对他的容忍度，高到吓人。

具体原因，长谷川慎懒得去想，只是觉得，Kazuma君对自己那么好，自然也应该回报同等的感情才对。

把蜜瓜皮空投进不远处垃圾桶的长谷川慎，猛的被人抓住了手臂。

“Kazuma…君？”长谷川慎侧头看过去，和川村壱马黑沉沉的眼睛目光相撞，川村壱马一向面瘫的脸，此时更是难以形容的表情，长谷川慎不知为何紧张了起来，生气了吗？

川村壱马则有些遗憾的看着被扔掉的蜜瓜，他的眼前仍然是刚刚长谷川慎舔舐着蜜瓜的样子，宝贵cake的任何产物，浪费掉都让人心痛呢。

川村壱马轻轻凑上去，让两人瞬间变成了脸庞相贴的危险姿势。

长谷川慎吓了一跳，只觉得嘴唇被清风一般柔软的东西碰触一瞬，直到川村壱马眯起眼睛，继续在他的脖颈间嗅闻，长谷川慎才意识到刚刚被吻了一下？

不，那不像是吻……

长谷川慎浑身紧绷起来，他捏住川村壱马的肩膀：“Kazuma君，你还好吗？”

川村壱马有些不高兴的抬起头看向长谷川慎，黑沉的眼睛里全是被打断趣味的不快，接着川村壱马把手伸向长谷川慎腰间围着的浴巾。

“Kazuma君？”长谷川慎急忙按住浴巾，可川村壱马已经掀开了一角，雪白的浴巾正在被伤口血液缓缓浸湿，腺体附近的伤口仍没有愈合。

“是，是不小心弄伤的……”长谷川慎干涩的解释着，川村壱马眼睛低垂看着那渗血的伤口，仿佛魔怔了一般，浑身开始微微发抖，喉结微动，是他在疯狂咽下分泌的口水。

长谷川慎就看到川村壱马僵硬的一寸寸俯下身体，随后，长谷川慎就感觉到伤口边缘的血液被舌头轻轻舔舐起来，接着，整个伤口被含入温暖的口腔，接着被舔舐吸吮起来，敏感的部位经不起任何的碰触，长谷川慎呼吸乱了一瞬，急忙推拒着川村壱马，那人却不高兴的用牙齿再度咬破伤口，鲜血涌出，他更大力的吮吸起来，房间里回荡着暧昧的水声和呼吸……

长谷川慎痛到浑身发麻，眼前正发生的事情更让大脑一片混乱，终于他猛地把川村壱马从自己身上推开，飞快站起来看了下伤口整理好浴巾，呼吸急促的盯着川村壱马。

现在他的样子，很不正常，长谷川慎看着川村壱马，心中已经有了令人不愿相信的猜测。

川村壱马仿佛被人抢夺了食物的孩子，失魂落魄的呆坐着，本能的寻找美味的来源，他抬头看向长谷川慎，懵懂湿漉漉的眼睛和舔舐伤口而沾满鲜血的双唇形成了天堑般的视觉冲击，川村壱马伸出舌头，缓缓舔舐着嘴角上残留的鲜血，脸上带着异样的满足和失落交替的神情。

“Kazuma君……”长谷川慎不知道自己是从哪里发出的声音，“Kazuma君，是fork吗？”

川村壱马仿佛失去灵魂的玩偶，只会呆呆仰头看着长谷川慎，拉起了长谷川慎的手轻轻晃着，像是和父母讨要美食的小孩子。

长谷川慎的眼神从惊慌到悲伤，最终归为冰冷，他上前钳住了川村壱马的下巴，“Kazuma君，回答我，你是fork吗？”

川村壱马似乎被激怒，眼神变得冷酷而嗜血，瞬间挣脱束缚，毫不留情咬住了长谷川慎的手腕。


	5. 05、	沉沦

“Kazumaさん，回答我，你是fork吗？”  
眼神冰冷的少年钳住川村壱马的脖子，质问着。  
川村壱马跪在地上，试图握住对方的手臂祈求原谅，可却发现自己的手满是鲜血。  
“接近我，是因为我是cake吧？”上方的人，语带嘲讽。  
川村壱马拼命摇头，泪水不断从眼角滑落，可上方的人没有一丝怜悯，逐渐收缩力道……

川村壱马从噩梦中惊醒，耳鸣眼花，半晌才看清前方的投影屏幕还跳动着电影的画面，但声音已经调到最低的音量。旁边，长谷川慎已经滑进被子里，嘴角带着一丝笑意睡着了。  
川村壱马忍不住轻轻拨开长谷川慎被发丝遮挡的面颊，温柔略带稚气的脸庞，和梦境中那个冰冷尖锐的人似乎毫不相干，可梦境依然在眼前停留，心中恐惧和绝望的心情延宕着，直到泪珠滴落在长谷川慎的脸颊，川村壱马才急忙胡乱的擦着脸。

回想武者修行的最后一晚，似乎已经过了很久，High＆Low Live的演出大获好评，后台宣布了The Rampage出道的消息，大家哭成一团，随后出道的前后准备、单曲录制、mv拍摄，各种采访、宣传，首单、二单，全员犹如上紧了发条的闹钟，被看不见的鞭子抽打着向前……

川村壱马只觉得自己那天做了一个梦，十分甜蜜的梦，第二天独自在酒店大床上醒来时，从未有过的满足和慵懒感从心底涌出，甚至让一向自律的他在被窝里赖起床来，可是再好的心情也抵不过长谷川慎的消失，似乎是昨晚有事连夜回了老家，再见面时已是几天之后，长谷川慎的手腕上缠着止血的绷带，可无论谁询问他原因，他都不肯回答，哪怕是自己私下问他。

过去的慎，总是对川村壱马毫无保留的，可这次……川村壱马有些失落，可他要顾及的事情太多了，肩负着整个团队的重负，已经让他喘不过气来，到底是因为忙碌还是别的隐情让两人关系发生的微妙的改变，他无力去探究。  
就像不知何时，长谷川慎对自己的称呼从撒娇的“kazuma君”变成了礼仪端正的“kazumaさん”，川村壱马也只是笑了笑，从来没有问过原因；

就像分配宿舍的时候，他第一时间想到要和长谷川慎一起住，但多拍了一条宣传视频后回来，却发现长谷川慎已经选择了和青山陆、岩谷翔吾的三人房，自己连一声带玩笑的埋怨都没说出口，只是点点头接受了随后被铃木昂秀拉着住进了新宿舍。

在“噩梦”不断袭击而来的时候，他的睡眠变得更差，那些梦都太真实，以至于川村壱马开始怀疑，武者修行的最后一晚，自己是不是真的对长谷川慎做出了不可原谅的事情。

酒店的大床上，他把长谷川慎死死压在床上，咬开了他的动脉，大口吞咽着鲜血；后来，他拿着一把剑插进长谷川慎的胸膛，在长谷川慎惊惶而不敢置信的表情中挖出了一颗鲜红跳动的心脏；更多的则是被长谷川慎扼住咽喉，质问着：“你靠近我，是因为我是cake吗？”

哪怕是在白天，per有爆衫的舞蹈安排时，他甚至撞见过长谷川慎在上台前撕下胸口的“屏蔽贴”，莫名的川村壱马总会下意识的后退，因为他心里知道自己对那致命的香气无力抵抗。

该以此为契机从此远离吗？川村壱马把自己沉浸在工作中，如果可以远远的离开慎，大概就不会伤害到他，先是慢慢拉开距离，最多只悄悄看几眼，再往后连看都不要看，  
可噩梦却如跗骨之蛆纠缠着他，甚至因为自己长期睡眠不足，那些梦境也开始在白天出现，白天的梦境，该叫幻觉了吧。

川村壱马的目光总是不自觉的锁定着长谷川慎，有时候他会猛地清醒过来，自己的手上往往在把玩着什么，可能是刀叉，可能是筷子，可能是金属的配饰，可他心里几乎冷漠的思考内容是，这些都可以当做杀人的利器……

到底该这么做呢？如果有一天真的会伤害到慎，那不如他先自行了断算了，无数次噩梦中醒来后，川村壱马盯着自己纤细手腕上的青色脉搏，拿起了尖利的刀刃，最终还是无力的放下后用被子蒙住头失声痛哭。

直到那一天，长谷川慎等在自己房间门口，像个邀功的小孩子般兴奋的说，我房间里安装了投影，kazumaさん要不要一起过去看电影呢？

川村壱马躺在长谷川慎的床上，前方的投影幕布跳动着无聊的视频，他借着跃动的光线看着长谷川慎的侧脸，只是呼吸着长谷川慎的味道，就让他感到无比的幸福和安心，可是自己真的有这个资格靠近吗？

川村壱马缓缓靠近过去，在长谷川慎的脸颊脖颈轻轻嗅着，口水开始疯狂的分泌，颤动的喉结甚至来不及吞咽，川村壱马觉得自己的眼泪又要掉出来，他最终只是把脸深深埋在了长谷川慎的胸口之上，感受着心脏蓬勃的跳动，呼吸着自己魂牵梦萦的气息。

过了一会儿，川村壱马呼吸渐渐均匀，陷入了梦乡。

长谷川慎轻轻睁开了双眼，胸口的睡衣已经被川村壱马蹭的开了大半，眼泪浸润着胸口的肌肤，长谷川慎在心里叹了一口气，忍不住用手抚摸了一下川村壱马的头发，胳膊张开的同时，川村壱马又使劲往里扎了一下，长谷川慎甚至看到川村壱马已经毫不留情的张开了嘴巴，尖利的牙齿已经咬在了长谷川慎的胸口，长谷川慎皱眉等待着痛楚，可川村壱马只是轻轻含了一下就飞快松开，灵活的舌头伸出，舔了舔刚刚咬的地方。

Kazumaさん真的决定要把狼作为个人图腾吗？这行为明明和狗狗一样啊……

像这样冒着生命危险也要拼命靠近的自己，世界上想必也没有多少人吧？

长谷川慎的手臂伸出环住了川村壱马的腰，紧紧抱在一起，到底，还是没有办法放手。


	6. 抉择

那晚，长谷川慎草草包裹着手腕的伤口，连夜返回东京敲响佐野玲於的房门时，心中充斥着对未来的迷茫。

当佐野玲於给他处理伤口并让他立刻远离川村壱马时，他几乎想都不想立刻开口拒绝了。

从来没有这样忤逆过前辈，特别是前辈每一句话都是无比正确、并从长谷川慎自己的立场出发，这些道理长谷川慎都懂，可是……

“那reoさん和mandyさん不是也一直相处的很好吗？我相信kazumaさん也不是真的想伤害我！”长谷川慎最终还是抛出了直击佐野玲於七寸的铁证，佐野玲於恼羞成怒要揍长谷川慎，最终还是苦笑着摇摇头，只给长谷川慎包扎了cake专用的绷带，就把长谷川慎赶出了家门。

可出乎长谷川慎预料的是，川村壱马似乎忘记了那晚发生的事情，而出道之后的活动太多太累，他没有机会和川村壱马提到这个话题，不如说，他不知道该怎么开口。

长谷川慎曾试着当着川村壱马的面撕下胸口的屏蔽贴，那瞬间，川村壱马的应激反应是骗不了人的，但也到此为止，再也没有发生过川村壱马攻击自己的事件，不如说，他正在有意识的疏远自己。

长谷川慎有些失落，他觉得川村壱马正在变得越来越遥远，他知道川村壱马原本就非常的优秀，出道后的他，在川村壱马出场时那压倒般的欢呼声中，对“人气”的概念又多了几分具象的理解。

长谷川慎无此清晰的为自己的哥哥感到自豪，川村壱马的优秀终于被更多的人看到，可目前的自己却完全不行，Vo和Per存在的格差原本就存在，他倒不是很在意，关键两者分开的工作安排，让两人能在工作中同处的时间急剧减少，虽然VO和Per是相互支持的关系，但在实际工作中，和Kazumaさん互相支撑配合着的还是同属Vo的Rikuさん和北人さん才是。

可是他毫无办法，刚刚出道的新人除了听从公司的安排尽力做好一切，哪里能有分毫自我意识呢？看到川村壱马发光发亮的样子，只能自己默默的努力追赶，难道要继续像以前那个幼稚鬼般朝川村壱马耍赖撒娇，那样只能是给本来就承担重任的kazumaさん增加更多负担吧。

我要更快一些成为更优秀的大人才行……长谷川慎从来没有这么努力过，只有早日成为更强大的人，才有能力可以保护他。

那天，当长谷川慎回到后台时，正凑在一起说话的铃木昂秀和武知海青急忙拉开了距离。  
长谷川慎有些好奇的看过去，“怎么了？”昂秀和海清的脸上还带着困扰的表情，可见到长谷川慎又有些纠结的样子。

“慎，那个，你最近和kazumaさん怎么样？”毕竟是同为Krump组的好兄弟，还是海清先问出了口。

长谷川慎一脸莫名其妙：“vo们最近不是都在集体录音吗？我最近都没有见到kazumaさん呢……”

昂秀揪着自己粉色的小辫压低了声音：“我们两个，我和海清，似乎惹kazumaさん生气了……”

武知海青也一脸崩溃的样子：“可我和昂秀对了半天，谁也不知道是哪里惹kazumaさん生气了……”

长谷川慎抿了下嘴：“那可能是你们误会了吧，kazumaさん是很温柔的人，不太会生别人气的！”  
铃木昂秀急忙站起身辩解，却又不知该怎么说，最后只拍着长谷川慎的肩膀压低了声音：“怎么说呢，kazumaさん最近啊，我和海清都有听到，常常哭一整晚，不知道为了什么……”

长谷川慎闻言心脏下意识的抽痛了一下：“哭？一整晚哭？为什么啊？”

武知海青垂头丧气：“不知道啊，他似乎是头埋在被子里偷偷哭，可我俩还是能听到一些声音，他本来就比较忙回来的晚，刚睡一会儿又开始哭，然后天还没亮就又收拾去赶通告了。天天这个样子，身体怎么受得了啊，我和昂秀就想，是不是我们哪里惹他生气了……”

“他这样，多久了……”长谷川慎心脏被不断重击着，kazumaさん的情况自己竟完全不知道，自己最近到底在做什么啊？

昂秀和海清对视了一下：“有一段吧，我们先后注意到来算就有三、四个月了，在之前应该还有我们没发现的……”

“那岂不是，出道后不久就开始了？”长谷川慎心中算着时间。

“总之，慎你和kazumaさん关系比较好，悄悄帮我们问一下啊…kazumaさん性格再好，那也是前辈啊…”两人脸色无比纠结，就差握着长谷川慎的手大喊：“大神救命，我们不想死的不明不白！”

“我知道了，你们放心吧，kazumaさん没事的……”长谷川慎说道。

虽然不知道自己是否能帮上kazumaさん，但至少，我绝不会逃开的。

长谷川慎低垂着双眼，心中却无比坚定。


	7. 蜜里含刀 甘之如饴

长谷川慎站在川村壱马的房间门口，根据昂秀的情报，今晚川村壱马应该是12点前就能回来，长谷川慎足足站在门口吹了一个多小时冷风，川村壱马终于轻手轻脚的进了家里。

“…慎？”川村壱马看到长谷川慎时有些震惊，而长谷川慎看到川村壱马，沉重的步伐，憔悴的脸色，微微有些驼背的肩膀，一双眼睛里充满了疲惫，粗算起来，两个人已经半个月没有碰面了，面前的人瘦的令人心疼。

“kazumaさん，我最近新买了投影，你想去我房间里看电影吗？”长谷川慎脱口而出，过后才心想糟糕，如今已经凌晨1点多了，不应该让kazumaさん赶紧休息才是吗？

川村壱马眼神闪烁了起来，在灯光有些暗的房门前看着长谷川慎，微微咬了咬下唇，终于还是开口说道：“好啊……”

进了长谷川慎的房间，川村壱马有些无奈，看房间这架势，长谷川慎原本没打算邀请他来看电影，大概只是口头客气一下，可恨自己丝毫经受不起诱惑，瞬间就跟过来了，本来打定主意要和慎拉开距离来着……

长谷川慎急忙打开投影，又嘟哝着拉开被子小声说：“这种投影就是要躺在床上看啊！”

川村壱马看着拉开的被子，犹如看到深渊巨兽张开血盆大口，偏偏可口的猎物还面带微笑的站在面前。

长谷川慎自己先钻进被窝：“就这样看就好了嘛！”

川村壱马颇为无奈的开口：“你不是有洁癖吗？我就这样到你床上？不然我今天先回去了……”

“那kazumaさん去洗个澡不就行了？”

川村壱马有些呆的看着长谷川慎，半晌噗嗤笑出声：“亏你敢说出这种话……”但随后竟真的从旁边衣柜里翻出长谷川慎的浴袍和浴巾去洗澡了。

长谷川慎在被窝里不好意思的笑笑，这样对前辈讲话确实失礼，可能是kazumaさん从来没有真的生气过，所以我有些得意忘形了吧。

当川村壱马带着清新的沐浴液香味钻进被窝时，长谷川慎忍不住又笑起来：“kazumaさん好厉害，不愧是狼，一下子就选中了我的沐浴液呢！”

川村壱马没好气的在被子里踢了长谷川慎一脚：“Rikuさん和shogo才不会用你的那种沐浴液呢，往里面去些。而且鼻子灵敏明明是狗的特征……好啊你……”

川村壱马这才反应过来，长谷川慎捂着嘴偷笑了好半天，川村壱马也久违的笑起来，果然和慎在一起的时候，连空气都是香甜的……

“电影要看什么呢？”长谷川慎拿着投影遥控器漫无目的翻找着。

“你小子，还真是毫无准备啊……”川村壱马气的牙痒痒。

长谷川慎又不好意思的笑起来，川村壱马转瞬就原谅了他：“要不，看下我有些在意的那部电影叫…呃《未成年但不是小孩子》…”

长谷川慎满头问号的开始搜索，看着搜索结果十分无语：”这部今年12月才会上映啊，怎么可能现在就看到啊！”

于是川村壱马随手指着下面同类型推荐栏的某部作品：“就这个吧！”

长谷川慎依言点击进去：“好像是部韩剧，叫…《灰姑娘与四骑士》，要看吗？”

川村壱马胡乱点点头往被窝里埋了点：“就这个吧！正好是我一直想看的。”

长谷川慎表示不信，但既然对方都这么说了，于是也往被窝里埋了点，跟着一起看起来。

眼前的韩剧，标准的玛丽苏剧情，长谷川慎忍不住走神，开始思考要怎么把昂秀和海清的问题婉转的提出来，他不觉得kazumaさん会生他们的气，可是kazumaさん每晚都哭，是真的吗？

“慎……”川村壱马却先喊到。

“嗯？”长谷川慎轻轻回应了一声，却半天没有下文，长谷川慎微微抬起头看过去，川村壱马已经闭上眼睛睡了过去。

长谷川慎立刻调低了音量，借着荧幕上画面变换忽明忽暗的光线看着川村壱马憔悴的脸，不知不觉已经枕在川村壱马的旁边，就这样定定看了起来。

“慎……”川村壱马的声音又提高了一些，长谷川慎以为川村壱马醒了，眼神瞬间有些躲闪，可等待半晌再凑过去看，川村壱马仍然睡得香甜。

Kazumaさん，刚刚是喊了我的名字吗？长谷川慎有些不敢相信。

“慎……”川村壱马眉头皱了起来，“慎…不是这样的……不是的……”

“kazumaさん？”长谷川慎轻轻呼唤着，“kazumaさん你醒了吗？”

川村壱马的五官都痛苦的扭曲了起来：“慎，你听我的解释，我不是，慎，对不起……”

长谷川慎急忙上前试图让川村壱马醒过来，触手却摸到了川村壱马满脸的泪水。


	8. 吻和食

“kazumaさん最近啊，我和海清都有听到，常常哭一整晚……”

“本来他就比较忙，回来的晚，刚睡一会儿又开始哭，然后天还没亮就又收拾去赶通告了。天天这个样子，身体怎么受得了啊……”

铃木昂秀和武知海青的话回响在长谷川慎的耳边，所谓的流泪，哭泣，竟然都是真的，至于原因……

“慎，对不起，我也不想这样……”面前的人仿佛被人扼住了咽喉，梦中的疼痛让川村壱马浑身发抖，“可我控制不了我自己……”

长谷川慎只觉得手足无措，原来让kazumaさん每晚哭泣的人，竟然是我吗？

身为一个cake，他自己从来都闻不到所谓的美味，除了要贴屏蔽贴很麻烦，其他影响几乎可以忽略不计，可kazumaさん作为fork，立场和煎熬程度是完全不一样的吧。

突然，川村壱马剧烈的挣扎起来，语气中全是悲凉和绝望：“慎，你不要死，求你，你不要死……医生，医生在哪里……”

“我在这里，kazumaさん你醒醒……”长谷川慎上前试图抱住陷入梦魇的川村壱马，川村壱马却只是惊惶的呢喃，“我杀了慎，是我杀了他……”

“没有人被杀，kazumaさん…”长谷川慎的情绪也被川村壱马弥漫着悲伤的氛围感染，整个人情绪激动起来，他不敢去想象川村壱马每天晚上梦见的是什么残忍的画面，如果换成是自己看到川村壱马死在面前，哪怕知道是梦境，也会悲伤的承受不了吧。

怀抱被川村壱马挣扎开，长谷川慎再上前抱住，双手抓住对方的手，直到把剧烈挣扎的川村壱马压在身下制住，直到双唇堵住川村壱马说着悲伤话语的嘴唇，一切都电光石火，长谷川慎反应过来的时候，他正纵情吻着川村壱马柔软的双唇，甚至得寸进尺的试着勾引川村壱马因受惊而慌乱的舌头。

长谷川慎急忙想离开，川村壱马的手却爆发出一阵巨大的力道，将长谷川慎锁在原处，唇舌突然反客为主，侵犯着长谷川慎的口腔，拼命汲取着长谷川慎口中甜美的津液。

两个人激烈的吻着，毫无章法，长谷川慎很快就意识到，这又是一个属于fork的“吻”，更准确的说是“进食”。长谷川慎心情莫名低落下来，但他还是有耐心的轻轻抱住川村壱马，安抚着他的后背，努力控制着唇舌的交缠的节奏，任由川村壱马索取丝毫不反抗。

不知过了过久，川村壱马的频率慢了下来，长谷川慎轻轻分开两人的双唇，川村壱马的脸上浮现着一丝奇妙满足的笑意，就这样再次安静的睡了过去。

当川村壱马再次醒过来时，投影上的画面早就停止，只闪着昏暗的空白，“几点了？！”川村壱马从床头拿过手机，还好还好5点15分，没有迟到。

长谷川慎也迷糊的醒过来。

“抱歉，吵醒你了……”川村壱马刚一开口就撕了下，嘴唇不知为何有些隐隐作痛：“我今天一早就有通告，有润唇膏吗借我，难得你邀请我看电影，我竟然睡着了，抱歉啊……”

长谷川慎只是把润唇膏递过去看川村壱马涂着嘴唇：“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“说起来，难得睡得很好……”川村壱马一边涂唇膏一边试探着问道：“我睡了之后，没有说什么奇怪的梦话吧？”

长谷川慎看着川村壱马暗藏眼底的惊惶不安，连连摇头：“没有，kazumaさん的睡相真棒，欢迎你以后继续过来睡觉……啊，不，是看电影……”

川村壱马笑的肆意飞扬，把润唇膏投掷过来：“你啊你，越来越没大没小了！”

长谷川慎眯着眼睛甜甜笑起来，却也牵动了嘴角上的伤口，于是也拿起润唇膏掩盖的擦着。

“喂，间接接吻了！”川村壱马一边穿衣服一边笑着吐槽。

长谷川慎看着川村壱马刚涂着唇膏晶亮的漂亮双唇，最终还是笑着：“本来就是我的唇膏，kazumaさん先和我间接接吻的！”

川村壱马拿起放在床头的尾戒戴上，还不忘要挟的指了指长谷川慎，长谷川慎竟然是完全不害怕。

“等我今晚回来再收拾你！”川村壱马撂下狠话，又拍了拍自己的头，“今天有外景去横滨，估计要明天……切！你给我等着！”

长谷川慎抱着被子看着川村壱马：“kazumaさん，欢迎你常来找我看电影哦！如果有不开心的事，哪怕在外地，也可以随时给我打电话的……”

川村壱马回身看着长谷川慎，逆光的身影，看不清楚表情。

“哪怕是整晚连线都可以哦！”长谷川慎补充道。

“谢谢……”川村壱马说，虽然只是简短的道谢，但那语气却有些僵硬，川村壱马又急忙补充打趣到：“怎么，是哥哥最近工作太忙，让慎感到寂寞了吗？”

长谷川慎立刻破功，漂亮的眼睛瞪着，当下就要拿枕头朝川村壱马砸过去，川村壱马大呼“下克上”之类的抱怨话，一溜烟逃出房间，连他自己都没有意识到，步伐竟是久违的轻快，双脚踩在地上，仿佛又有了实感，那是作为人类活着的证明。


	9. 第二人格

忽明忽暗的投影屏，长谷川慎抱着埋在他怀里的川村壱马，从乌龙的选中到每次川村壱马过来就点开下一集，他们工作太忙，一个月难得能看一两次，可时间终究白驹过隙，《辛德瑞拉与四骑士》这部16集的玛丽苏的韩剧也走到了尾声。

大部分时候，川村壱马都会在开场10分钟左右睡着，刚开始的几次会做噩梦，然后两人接吻，准确的来说是长谷川慎喂饱川村壱马，安抚过后的川村壱马就会安静的睡去。

据海清和昂秀说，川村壱马几乎不会在半夜哭了，有次访谈说漏了嘴，川村壱马开始不承认自己深夜哭，后来承认了，但甩锅给了两个同住的弟弟，说是因为他们过于吵闹害自己睡不着觉，所以才会哭。

昂秀和海清欲哭无泪，原本得到了长谷川慎的保证：kazumaさん半夜哭的原因和昂秀海清无关。哪知放下心来没几天，最终还是他们两个人承担了一切。

韩剧的大结局永远美好团圆，可进度条结束后，谁也不知道之后的他们还会经历什么。长谷川慎茫然盯着恢复空白屏幕的投影，心中也仿佛是历经波折走到了结局，可他身处现实，而不得不去思考未来。

Kazumaさん，他是那么的信任我，可我在他睡着的时候都对他做了什么呢？面对渴求着cake体液而无法反抗的fork，肆意亲吻着哥哥甜蜜的双唇，双手从衣服下摆伸进去，触摸着每一寸肌肤，玩弄着前面小巧的樱珠，感受着对方微微情动甜蜜的喘息……

其实长谷川慎知道，对于川村壱马来说，自己不过是他单纯的进食对象而已，和自己的亲密只是出于求生的本能，可是自己却在一次次和川村壱马的亲吻中沦陷，心中翻腾着不断的想渴求更多的欲望，这样趁人之危的自己，人渣至极，甚至长谷川慎自己都觉得恶心。

长谷川慎看着已经安静睡着的川村壱马，双唇又忍不住凑过去，轻易撬开川村壱马的牙关，放肆的侵占着温暖的口腔，下身涨的生疼，他把川村壱马紧紧抱在怀里，突然，一只手轻轻触上了长谷川慎隆起的性器，长谷川慎吃惊的看向川村壱马，只见那双漂亮的杏眼微眯，正饶有兴味的看着他。

长谷川慎犹如被一盆冰水浸透全身，傻傻看着川村壱马，一句话都说不出来。

川村壱马的手缓缓移开，挑开了长谷川慎的睡衣扣子，指腹沿着漂亮的肌肉一路向上游走，最终划过跳动的脉搏，点在长谷川慎的嘴唇上。

“kazumaさん……”长谷川慎终于发出了声音。

“嘘……”川村壱马比了个安静的手势，钳住长谷川慎的手腕拉到面前，看着光洁的手腕，又抬头看着长谷川慎，露出一个冷酷又嗜血的表情。

长谷川慎心中大震，而川村壱马已经毫不留情再次狠狠咬向他的手腕，长谷川慎的手腕仍然残留着当时的痛楚，立刻躲开，对面的人眯着眼睛笑了笑。

“好久不见……”川村壱马嗓音相比平时多了几分漫不经心，一句话足以让长谷川慎心中掀起惊涛骇浪僵住当场。

“乖孩子……”川村壱马轻笑起来摸着长谷川慎的头，显得无辜又温暖：“这么勤劳的将我唤醒……”边说边伸出舌头，将长谷川慎额头沁出的冷汗缓缓舔舐干净，最终犹在舌尖品味了几下才吞下下去。

“我自然也会给乖孩子一点小小奖励哦！”川村壱马把长谷川慎勾过来，吻上长谷川慎的双唇，另一只手却伸进下面，握住了长谷川慎已经肿胀的性器，懒懒散散的滑动起来。

在长谷川慎颤巍巍的喷发过后，川村壱马才松开了长谷川慎的双唇，被精液喷溅的手举在面前，眯着眼睛一点点全部舔进肚子里。

“kazumaさん……我……”长谷川慎眼圈微微泛红，他觉得自己似乎做错了一件无法挽回的事。

川村壱马修长的手指点在长谷川慎的唇上，制止了他的话语 “你以后就只属于我……”，捏着长谷川慎的下巴，“永远也别想逃掉哦，我可爱的cake……”


End file.
